Midnight Angel
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Bella Swan is the new kid at the Cullen Institute of Fine Arts. Soon she becomes a median between the cliques at Cully, and after she discovers pain in her friends lives, she's determined to make it better by becoming the Midnight Angel. ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to Cully

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

I stared up at the massive building that loomed over me. It was large and hinted of ivy league, increasing my panic. This school was from another world; a rich, pampered world that I had no part in.

"Welcome, you must be Bella. I'm Tanya, I'll be your guide around The Cullen Institute of Fine Arts today." A tall, strawberry blonde woman stood in front of me, sticking out her well-manicured hand for me to shake. I grabbed it tentatively.

"Hi." I said shyly, still gawking at the colossal school.

"Here, let me get someone to take your bags to your room." Tanya looked around, then spotted a hulking figure wrestling a tall, thinner one. "Emmett McCarty! Get your ass over here!"

The large one jogged over, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yes, Ms. Tanya?"

Just then Tanya's cell phone rang. "Tanya speaking." She started muttering to the person on the other line, then rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh. I'll be there. Okay. Stupid kid." She snapped the phone shut and turned over to us, suddenly smiling sweetly at Emmett.

"Emmett, I'll completely forget about you just giving Mr. Whitlock over there a beating if you take Bella around campus. She's Ms. Hale's roommate. I'm sure you know where she lives." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Emmett smiled. "Cool. New meat." I cowered a little under the gaze of this grizzly. His grin widened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ugh. That stupid Newton kid-you'll meet him soon- was showing off for Ms. Stanley and fell off the garden wall landing on Alice Brandon. She got pissed off and their posses started fighting. I have to go stop them from murdering each other. Don't worry," she saw my distressed face, "Emmett doesn't bite."

She jogged off, dialing her phone while she did. Emmett grabbed my bags, leaving the smallest one for me to tote.

"C'mon. Rose'll want to meet you. You're rooming with the prettiest girl on campus, you know."

"_Great._" I said sarcastically. Emmett laughed.

"Well, I _am_ a little biased. She's my girlfriend." His grin was so wide now I thought his face would split in half.

We toured the campus, its grandeur awing me into silence. Emmett talked and chatted boisterously, letting me wallow in my silence.

"So, you're a scholarship student, right?" Emmett asked after we had walked for a while.

"Um, yeah."

"Ha, good luck with that." He said, bitterness seeping into his voice.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Bella, there's a certain way things are here. First, the student body is separated into two groups: The rich, pampered heirs of the world, and the scholarship students, the middle-class, the outsiders. There are very few of the outsiders, and they usually tend stick together. Some of the rich kids don't…_like_ the outsiders. I don't mind them, and you seem pretty cool. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell me. I'll be surrogate big brother on campus."

I smiled. "Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem. Anyways, then you take the group of rich kids. They're split into two. We've got the preppy, country-club snobs, moi included," he chuckled, "and the pretending-to-hate-the-world, rebel-wannabes. Like my roommate, that kid I was wrestling when Tanya called me over. He's _sooo_ annoying, I had to teach him a lesson." He chuckled again.

We stopped outside a door on the second floor of Dwyer Hall, the dorm I now lived in. The door was elaborately decorated to look like a Hollywood dressing room, with a big, gold star smack in the middle with the name Rosalie printed on it. I was intimidated before I even met her.

Emmett knocked politely on the door. A sultry voice from the other side called, "It's open!"

We walked in to a large dorm, half well decorated with a hint of designer origins. The other half was plain and boring. Guess which side was mine.

But nothing was as impressive as the girl inhabiting the room. She was tall, with lustrous gold hair and piercing blue eyes, and a body any model would die for. She was a goddess.

"You must be Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale. Welcome to Cully."

"Cully?"

"Nickname for the school. It'll make you seem more…native, if you will."

"Oh, okay." I glanced around awkwardly. Emmett had dropped my bags on my bed, and was now lying on the loveseat in front of the plasma TV. Must be nice to be rich.

"C'mon, it's almost time for dinner. Which cafeteria should we go to tonight? Sushi bar? Italian bistro? Or should we order Chinese?" I felt my jaw drop a little at each suggestion. It must be _really_ nice to be rich.

"I say Italian. Jasper-my roommate's-" he added for me, "crew are probably at Sushi."

"Italian it is. You coming, Bella?"

"S-sure."

"Hmm. Let's change you into something else, first, though. I love a good makeover."

Crap.

**Whatcha think? It'll get better, I promise! Please review!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	2. Preppies V Punks

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy. I know the first chapter kinda sucked, bear with me, it gets better.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I keep having to repeat myself? I don't own Twilight!**

I walked into the cafeteria awkwardly and uncomfortably, conscious of the stares thrown at me left and right. I had been forced into a Juicy Couture velour dress by Rosalie, and it was starting to itch. My hair had been pulled up into a high pony-tail and excessive amounts of blush had been applied liberally to my cheeks. I flushed even more under the gaze of my fellow classmates.

Rosalie and Emmett lead through the line, then to a table already full of people. They were laughing and joking, making me feel like an intruder to their private world. The tables surrounding theirs were all filled with kids dressed like them, polo's and tennis skirts. It struck me, suddenly, that they were this group's followers. Their disciples.

"Everyone, this is Bella, my new roomy." The crowd at the table looked up at me, some smiling, some already criticizing. "Bella, this is Mike," She pointed to a blond, baby-faced kid to her right. "Jessica," A short, curly-haired girl. "Rosie G," a blonde girl with black extensions. "Hartzie," a dark haired girl wearing a soccer jersey. "Josie," A petite girl with neat, reddish-brown hair."And Cassie," an vivd, read-headed girl.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered shyly. Mike smiled and scooted over to make room for me. I sat down gratefully, and began to eat quietly. We chatted for about ten minutes when the doors opened with a bang.

"Shit. Emmett, I thought you said they'd be at the Sushi Bar." Rosalie muttered to her boyfriend under her breath. The entire table scowled at the newcomers, who returned their scowls with glares of their own.

The pack was led by a pixie-ish girl, with choppy black hair and an anything-but-helpless air about her. A tall, blond boy who I recognized as the kid Emmett had been 'teaching a lesson' to before we'd met. A few others followed behind, obviously uneasy by the apparent outnumbering they had in this cafeteria.

The girl approached our table, glaring at Mike. The others followed nervously.

"Hey, Newton. You gonna apologize for nearly taking me out in your little stunt today? Or do I have to make you apologize?" The tall boy towered over where Mike sat. Mike's face paled a little, but he retained his calm.

"It was an accident, Brandon. Let's not start a fight in front of Bella, here. She'll think badly of Cully."

The girl noticed me for the first time, and clearly disapproved of my wardrobe. But she still stuck out her hand. "Alice Brandon. Welcome to Cully. When you get tired of these retards come hang with us. We wont force you into overpriced crap like that dress." She eyed me one more time, then turned towards the line, her posse following.

It appeared that Emmett was having a difficult time holding Rosalie back from attacking Alice. She kept muttering about how overpriced Alice's ego was and that Juicy was not crap. I sighed. Cully was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

I arrived to my Creative Writing with a few minutes to spare, so I pulled out my notebook and began to write. I might as well get a head-start. I had to make a good impression, being a scholarship student and all.

I was so lost in my poem that I didn't even notice the chair next to me lose it's vacancy. It wasn't until it's new tenant started talking that I looked up.

"Hey, you're Chief Swan's daughter, aren't you?" A familiar face peered at me, dark eyes searching mine. His skin was a beautiful copper color, his hair shiny and black, his voice husky and deep. I knew him from somewhere…

"Jake? Jacob Black, is that you?" All my childhood memories came flooding back to me, me and Jake being glommed together when my father and his went fishing. We had never said much, but I had always liked Jake.

"Bella! It is you! How are you? How'd you end up at Cully?" He kept firing questions at me until class started. The teacher was named Ms. Platt. Apparently, if Jake's information was valid, she was married to the school's dean, but went by her maiden name when teaching.

Class went by quickly. Ms. Platt was extremely sweet and a wonderful teacher, and Jake and I were becoming fast friends. I learned that he was a scholarship student, too. Emmett was right, there were only a few of them, but they were all great kids, especially his roommate. He kept gushing about how he was some piano master and just the coolest guy ever.

After class Jacob invited me to hang out with his crew that night, and I gladly excepted. I didn't want to be Rosalie's Barbie again.

After walking for a while I found a nice, grassy spot in the student union to work, so I commenced with my homework. By the time I was finished, it had gotten dark, so I quickly rushed to Jake's dorm, a few buildings down from mine. I didn't have time to change or even brush my hair.

I arrived out-of-breath and clearly disheveled. I dusted myself off as best I could before knocking. I heard some laughter from within, then the door opened. Staring right at me was the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. I tried to form a coherent sentence, but failed miserably.

"Can I help you?" His voice was like velvet, musical and sweet. My mouth still refused to function.

"Oh, hey Bella! C'mon, the party's just starting!" Jake leapt across the room and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the door.

"Everyone, this is Bella, the new scholarship student. Bella, this is the coolest group of kids you will ever meet."

**About Juicy…do they make velour dresses? I gave up on stuff like that in sixth grade, so I wouldn't know. Let's just use our imaginations for that one, 'kay?**

**Pleez review! Thanks a lot!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	3. CAMEOS!

Hey everyone! Just a little AN. I need a bunch of new characters for this story, which I will probly update.....i have no idea. um, i really like this story, so i will probly continue with it earlier than planned. I may try to balance a bunch of stories at once again... Anywho, I need cameos please!!! Tell me their name, a good description of them(personality and appearance), and a _preferance_ as to which group they should belong to(i may end up switching a few). Please, i need as many as possible! The more i get, the sooner I'll update. Of course, im kinda banned from the computer until i get my grades up, so that may take a while. ^_^

Thanks!

Anna


	4. Spiders and Veggie Chips

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy…blahblahblah…and in trouble…teehee…**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me cameos!**

**Here are the cameos so far(you can still send one in if you want. I'll mention it next chappie.):**

**Outsiders:**

**Celia-****Macyn Cullen **

**Matt-iloveedward94**

**Anna- AnnaOtaku(yes, I did put myself in the story. It's an experiment for me!^_^)**

**Preps:**

**Josie-****Luvntwilight **

**Rosie G-**** G **

**Genevieve-****ViviForevah **

**Hartzie- ofallthesunnydays**

**Delilah- ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm **

**Cassie- AsherRose**

**Punks:**

**Elizabeth-****CullenGrl255**

**Sunny-****Female DaVinci**

**Cameron-****Female DaVinci**

**Kara- ****xPerfectlyImperfectxNikolina-****LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer**

**Gaspard-****LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer**

**Blaire- fruitsbasketangel**

**Now on with the story!!!**

* * *

"_Oh, hey Bella! C'mon, the party's just starting!" Jake leapt across the room and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the door._

"_Everyone, this is Bella, the new scholarship student. Bella, this is the coolest group of kids you will ever meet."_

"Umm, hey everyone," I muttered shyly, a bright red blush creeping across my face. Jake laughed and pulled me farther into the room.

"Hi. I'm Angela," said a tall girl by the door. Her hair was light brown, as were her eyes, which were hidden behind glasses. I shook her hand, nodding shyly.

"Hola! I'm Anna!" A nerdy-looking girl, with short blonde hair and blue eyes whom I recognized from my Creative Writing class ran up. She shook my hand, smiling.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Celia," said a dark-haired girl on the couch. She leapt up, nearly spilling the Coke in her hand, to give me a friendly hug.

I smiled timidly. "Nice to meet you Celia."

She grinned widely and let go, just to be shoved aside by a boy standing behind her. He was tall, tan, and blonde, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Bella! I'm Matt. Welcome to Cully." He shook my hand firmly, then clapped a hand on my shoulder. He was muscular, though not as bulky as Emmett, and my knees buckled a little under the strength of his hand.

"Don't kill her Matt. We need another member for the group." A girl stood next to him, rolling her eyes in amusement. She was gorgeous, with curly bronze hair and porcelain skin, and the prettiest brown eyes. I couldn't help but gawk at this beauty. She could give Rosalie a run for her money.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Nessie." Her smile was so sweet and innocent, that I couldn't help but hug her. Apparently unfazed, she hugged me back, giggling softly. A coughing from the corner caught my attention, and I turned to see the beautiful green-eyed boy who had answered the door. He was tall, with the same bronze hair and fair skin as Nessie, and just as stunning.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Edward, Nessie's brother." He held out a long, slender hand, which I shook in a daze. Jake rolled his eyes at me, causing my blush to reappear.

"Bella, this is my roommate, the one I was telling you about," Jacob said, slapping Edward on the back.

"Good things, I hope," Edward said, grinning mischievously. Jake laughed, nodding.

"Well, enough chit-chat. Let's get this party started!!!" Matt shouted, dragging me over to the couch. I was squashed between him and Celia, who was downing her Coke like there was no tomorrow. Jake sat on the floor against my knees, while Nessie snuggled next to him. Angela sat on Celia, stealing her coke, and Anna on Matt, while Edward lounged across all of our laps. The seating arrangement was a bit awkward at first, but after ten minutes I relaxed and got comfy, realizing that these were my new friends for the next couple of years. A small smile played on my lips, happy at this thought.

"So, what should we watch?" Jake asked, flipping through the channels. Celia bounced up and down in her seat, obviously on a caffeine high, squealing, "HEROES! HEROES!"

"NO." Everyone said in unison, this being a seemingly frequent request. Celia pouted, sipping defiantly on her third Coke.

"What about Lord of the Rings?" Anna suggested, grabbing a bag of Veggie Chips from the small cabinet of food next to the mini fridge. Everyone murmured in agreement, even Celia, so we popped in Return of the King, and settled down for three hours of excitement.

"Oh, Viggo, wont you marry me?" Nessie sighed, placing a delicate hand over her heart. We all laughed, except for Jake, who scowled, and said, "What's so great about that pretty-boy?"

She giggled, and said, "I think you would need an extra X chromosome to understand, Jacob."

Jake's scowl deepened, but he resigned to muttering to himself, rather than argue with Nessie.

A while passed-with Celia and Nessie mooning over Viggo and Orlando, Anna and Matt shouting out random quotations and advice to the characters, and Jake throwing chips at the screen every time Arwen and Aragorn started making out-when Shelob, the giant spider, appeared suddenly on screen, causing Matt to squeal and grab my arm in terror.

"Jeez, Matt, it's just CGI," I whispered, laughing. His grip tightened, and he looked away in fear. I suddenly felt bad about laughing, so I asked, "Are you okay?"

He winced. "Yeah. This happens every time we watch this movie. I _can't stand_ spiders. They freak me out." Shuddering, he loosened his grip on my arm, and settled with burying his face in Anna's back. She shrieked, frightened by his touch, and fell out of his lap onto Jake. We all laughed, causing her to growl. Yes, growl.

"Dammit, Matt!" She threw a chip at him, hitting him squarely in the head. He snorted and chucked a pillow at her. He missed, hitting Nessie instead. She shrieked, chucking it back, hitting me accidentally. I slammed into Celia, who spilled her Coke on Angela. Angela shot up, dumping Edward onto the floor, onto Jake. And thus, all Hell broke loose.

We all dove for the spare cushions on the couch, slinging them at another haphazardly. The pillows from Jacob and Edward's beds were claimed soon after, used as shields from the flying Veggie Chips. I dove behind the couch, narrowly avoiding a cushion-missile chucked at me by Celia.

Breathing heavily next to me was Edward, clutching a bag of marshmallows from the pantry. In a silent treaty of alliance, he handed me a few, then nodded towards the others. Ambush…

I couldn't help but notice how round and soft his lips looked, twitching in a crooked smile as he prepared to attack the others. His messy hair hung perfectly in his face, barely covering his smoldering emerald eyes. My heart skipped a beat as he looked into my eyes, searching them for some hidden depth. I looked away, embarrassed.

I hadn't known Edward for more than a few hours, but I knew there was something _very_ special about this boy.

**Sorry it's short. That's just how I roll. ^_^**

**What'cha think? R&R pleez!**

**Anna**


	5. Angel Twins

**Thanks to everyone for submitting cameos, especially Pink-chan. And thanks YellowAngel-san for not killing her with your mighty fan for using you as a cameo. ^_^**

**GO to my website(on my profile page)****, click on the photos page, and go to FF Pics to see the, erm..sims photos I took for the last chapter…I was really bored, okay?**

**Also, I know Your Call, by Secondhand Serenade is not a guy/girl song, but Hailey and Jasper made it so.**

**More Cameos!**

**Brianna-****Starthevampire  
****Ronald-****Starthevampire  
****Anya-****Starthevampire  
****Ben-****Starthevampire  
****Mark-****Starthevampire  
****Jessica-****Starthevampire  
****BT-****PrincessSarayliaRox12  
****Jacob-****Torqueo Animadverto  
****Hailey-****Torqueo Animadverto  
****Angelica-PinkAngelIdolVoice  
****Angelina-PinkAngelIdolVoice**

I trudged slowly back towards my room, exhausted from our battle. Edward and I had won in the end, our marshmallow ambush rendering everyone useless from their uncontrollable laughter.

The moon was bright, illuminating the path in front of me clearly, but the shadows it created made me uneasy. Edward, Matt, and Jacob had all offered to walk me back, but I declined, not wanting for them to have to walk all the way across campus and back.

A giggle sounded behind me, and I turned around to find…no one. _Strange_, I thought, but continued to keep walking.

A twig snapped behind me, and I whipped around, only to stare at…nothing. I was starting to freak out now.

Suddenly, Alice Brandon jumped from the wall beside me, landing gracefully by my side. I shrieked, causing her, and her posse still on the wall, to laugh.

"Hi, Bella. Ditch the preppies tonight?" Her voice was surprisingly bubbly for one who acted so tough, and her sweet grin even more so.

A smile twitched on my lips. "Kind of. I didn't want to be Bella Barbie again tonight, so I hung out with Jacob Black and his crew." A frown formed on her lips, then a mischievous grin. I gulped, suddenly very afraid of this pixie girl.

"Well, you've hung out with that bitch, Hale, and you've associated yourself with those Outsiders, so I think it's time you have some fun with my crowd." With that, she pulled me up onto the wall, where I could clearly see her posse.

"Everyone, this is Bella, the newbie." Alice shoved me into the crowd. I tripped, and was caught by Emmett's tall, blonde roommate. He laughed, setting me upright. "Watch your feet, Bella. I'm Jasper, by the way. Next time you can just shake my hand." I blushed, causing the other to laugh.

"Watch out Alice, Bella's stealing your man!" Shouted a pretty Asian girl standing behind Jasper. I blushed even harder, but instead of staring at the ground, I observed the others.

The girl who shouted was average height, a bit taller than me, with dark hair, the back dyed midnight blue. She had on matching blue skinny jeans and a zebra-striped tank top, along with high-top Converses. She grinned, and said, "My name's Kara. Nice to meet you."

I nodded, then turned to the couple behind her. The girl was short, with a honey-colored bob and light green eyes. She had on dark skinny jeans and grey hoodie, with a peace-sign necklace. The boy holding her hand was tall, with wild brown hair that stuck up everywhere. He had on a green shirt that matched his girlfriend's eyes perfectly, with dark jeans and a grey vest.

The girl moved forward, twisting around Jasper and Kara. "Hi, Bella. I'm Sunny, and this is my boyfriend, Cameron." She stuck out her hand, which I shook happily.

"Nice to meet you, Sunny, Cameron," I said. Suddenly, they were shoved out of the way by a tall girl who seemed to be the epitome of the "emo/punk" group. She had pretty chocolate-colored hair, with neon orange and electric blue streaks all through it, and multiple peircings, the highlights of which were a shiny silver cartilage piercing and a bright blue nose stud.

"Hey, I'm Hailey. Welcome to Hell," she said, smirking. I paled, causing her to laugh. Alice laughed too, then explained, "Hailey's got a _very_ sarcastic sense of humor. You'll get used to it." I giggled nervously, but was quickly pulled off the wall by Alice.

"Come on, guys, let's show Bella a good time," she said, dragging me across the courtyard. The others followed, until we reached what looked like an abandoned portable building. When I asked Alice about it, she said, "It's been here since the renovation of the Music Hall. It's where they used to store the larger instruments. Now it's our clubhouse."

She and the others slipped in, until it was just me and Jasper standing outside. I was about to follow them, when two figures caught my eyes.

Two girls, obviously sisters, walked across the courtyard, almost gliding. One had straight black hair, with pink tips, and a white tank-top and jeans on. Her sister had wavy black hair with yellow tips, sporting a simple white sundress. Under the moonlight the two seemed glow. It was an eerie sight.

"Who are they?" I asked Jasper. He followed my line of sight till he spotted the two girls, then whispered, "The Angel Twins. The pink-haired one is Angelina, and the other is Angelica. They're in the _other_ group."

I laughed. "So, like, Angel One and Angel Two?" He smiled, and nodded.

"Kind of. Around campus they're known as the Dawn Angel and the Dusk Angel. Angelina is very bubbly and outgoing, and is always up with the sun, running around doing stupid things, so she's Dawn. Angelica is very cool and calm and slightly scary, and thrives at night, so she's Dusk. Plus, they're the only two on campus who really don't seem to care what group you're in."

As he said this, the girls turned around, staring right at me. Reflecting in the light of the moon, their eyes seemed to match their hair. I shivered, and they continued going where they were headed.

Giving them one more glance, I followed Jasper into the clubhouse. I was amazed by what I saw.

The entire room was covered in band posters, ranging from Boys Like Girls to Nightwish to Shinedown to…was that Dixie Chicks? Guitars and Basses lined the walls, and a drum set was shoved in the corner. A huge amp was connected to everything, including two microphones.

"Welcome to The Dump, Bella. Our little music paradise." Alice motioned around the room, smiling. I gawked in awe.

"This place is AMAZING! Do y'all actually…play?" I asked, touching one of the guitars. I drew back quickly, flooded by painful memories. _He_ had always wanted to learn guitar.

"Yeah, and I have to say, we're pretty good," she said, laughing.

"Pretty good? We kick ass!" Shouted Kara, giggling. Sunny laughed in agreement, while Cameron grinned.

"Come on, let's give this Preppie-lover a show! Give her a taste of our world," said Hailey, smirking. The other shouted in agreement, then raced to their positions. Hailey stood in front of the microphone, while Sunny and Cameron grabbed guitars. Kara pulled on a bass, while, surprisingly, Alice sat behind the drums. And even more surprisingly, shy, quiet Jasper stepped up next to Hailey by the microphones.

"Your Call, guys. It's our best one," Jasper said, counting off. Then, they started.

"_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry, call, I'm desperate for your voice. Listening to the song we used to sing in the car, do you remember?_"

I felt my jaw drop. Jasper and Hailey's voices were _amazing_. When they sang, it felt as if all their inhibitions and facades melted away, and they were at peace with the world.

"_What's your…" _Sang Jasper.

"_What's your…" _Then Hailey.

"_What's your…" _The rest of the band.

"_What's your...?" _Jasper sang alone, his voice quavering beautifully. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I listen to them sing their souls into the song. It may have been a trick of the light, but I could've sworn I saw a tear on Jasper's face.

"_Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine. Stay with me tonight."_

**Alright! That's it for now! I'll update after I work on Bella Swan and the Seven Dogs and Happily Ever After! **

**R&R! **

**Anna**


	6. I Don't Dance

"Come on, Rosalie! Don't be mad! Please…Can't I be friends with Alice _and _you?" I pleaded for the millionth time with my goddess roommate. She turned away, huffing. I sighed.

"This whole Preppies-versus-Punks thing is stupid, Rosalie. What if you're missing out on some great friendships because of it?" She spun around, stomping her foot.

"WHAT friendships, Bella? What could I _possibly_ have in common with those-those-those FREAKS!" She screeched. Emmett, who was standing behind me, cowered, but I held my ground.

"A lot more than you would think, Rosalie. But no. You all refuse to break past these stereotypes!" My voice was louder than I thought it could go. The only time I had ever reached the level was…that night…

"These 'stereotypes', as you so tactfully called them, were laid down decades ago by some of the most successful artists and musicians in the world! It's tradition! It keeps us from mingling with _scum_."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking a deep breath. "Do you really believe that, Rosalie? Am I scum? Do you regret having me as a roommate?" That hit the mark.

"You bitch! I've been nothing but nice to you since you got here, and then I hear you're out traipsing around with Brandon, like you're old buddies! You betrayed me, Bella. You _are_ scum." She stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes.

I flopped back on my boring bed, sighing. _So much for liking my roommate…_

Emmett sat next to me, running a hand through his curls. "Don't hate her, Bella. She's just…troubled. She doesn't like people betraying her, no matter how petty the matter is. Just, let her steam for a bit. Come on, we've got a free period now. Let's go chill somewhere."

I let Emmett lead me out of the room, out the building, and into the courtyard, where a group of kids lounged, reading fashion magazines and playing hackysack.

"Hey, guys! Rose'll join up later, so I brought Bella!" Emmett boomed, flopping down on the grass next to another burly boy. They bumped fists, then pulled me down to sit between them. The other boy smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Tony. Or BT. Whatever floats your boat."

I nodded, looking around at the circle. Some of the faces I recognized from dinner yesterday, but the others were new to me. Rosie G and Hartzie were there, glaring at me, along with Josie, who waved cheerfully. BT and Emmett chatted animatedly, leaving me to sit all alone like a loser.

"Hey, Angelina! Or, what is it you insisted on, Dawn-chan?" Josie shouted at a figure approaching us. I looked up curiously. _One of the angel twins…_

"Hey, guys! Ooh! Is this the newbie?" She asked, pointing at me. I blushed, nodding.

"Yup! Come meet her!" Angelina strode over gracefully, plopping down next to me. Her black hair was pulled into a pony-tail, the pink tips dancing in the breeze cheerfully. She smiled at me, winking one of her pink eyes.

Wait.

Pink eyes?

"You're eyes…?" I stuttered, gaping. She giggled, patting my head.

"They're contacts, silly. I think they're cool." She said, shaking my hand. "I'm Angelina. You must be Bella."

I nodded, suddenly feeling stupid. _Contacts. Duh, Bella…_

"So how're you liking Cully?" She asked, picking a flower from the ground and sticking it behind her ear.

"Oh, it's great. I really like my Creative Writing class. Mrs. Platt is so nice. And I ran into an old childhood friend there. Small world, huh?" She nodded, smiling as she placed a flower behind my ear.

"Now we match! So you're a writer? That's cool." She said.

"Angelina! Quit fooling around! We need to work on our project!" A girl screamed, yanking Angelina up. I recognized her as Angelica, her sister.

"Oh, alright. Bye, Bella! See you later!" Angelina got up, dusting off her jeans. Angelica studied me for a second, then asked, "Didn't I see you with Brandon and Whitlock last night?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I replied, pretending to not know why she asked. Everyone froze, staring at us. Angelica scanned me, then allowed a small smile on her face.

"Oh, no reason. Come on, stupid girl. We need to finish our project," She said, yanking at her sister's arm, who seemed oblivious to the uncomfortable silence spreading through the group. "Bye, Bella. See you around."

The others just stared at me, then exploded. "YOU WHAT?" "YOU BETRAYED US!" "HOW COULD GO HANG OUT WITH _BRANDON_?" "ARE YOU INSANE?"

I stood my ground, as I had with Rosalie, simply saying, "What does it matter to you who I hang out with? It's not hurting you. I happen to enjoy hanging out with them, _and _you. Where's the crime in that?"

Silence fell over them, until Rosie G piped in, "But-but it's tradition! Choose a side, traitor. Us, or _them_."

Emmett frowned. "Wait a second! You can't just give her that ultimatum! She's a cool kid! You're missing out!"

Josie jumped up, agreeing with Em. "Yeah! And she's got a point! Why can't she be friends with both?"

"Josie!" Hartzie shouted. She stood up with a group of others, surrounding Rosie G. Josie moved over to stand next to me and Emmett, glaring at her friends. A few others joined us, including a brown-haired girl with a "G" necklace. But we were still outnumbered.

"What, Hartz? I'm not allowed to agree with her? Cut the tradition BS. You all know it's just a stupid excuse to hate people different than us. C'mon Emmett, Bella, Genevieve. Let's go." She said, walking away. I sighed, hating to cause a scene.

"The nerve of some people…" Josie said, running a hand through her reddish-brown hair. Genevieve turned to us, smiling.

"Don't worry, Bella. Josie and Hartzie are best friends. This wont come between them." She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, Gen! You taking Jacob to the dance?" A guy sitting on the wall next us shouted. She blushed, nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes. My parents love him." Jacob? My Jacob?

"Jacob who?" I asked, confused. Preppies wouldn't date Scholarship kids, would they?

"Jacob Bowen. Your typical ass-hole all wrapped up in a sporty package," she said bitterly, playing with her necklace. _So this is what it's like to be a high-class kid…match-maker parents, no say whatsoever. _

"Is the dance upon us already? I haven't had my tux cleaned yet," Emmett asked, grimacing. I shot him a questioning look.

"Oh, right. Newbie. Every semester there's a HUGE dance, fancy dresses, caviar, the whole-shebang. Dates aren't mandatory, but you look like a fool if you don't have one. I suggest finding a boy-toy, and fast. But sorry," he said in a mocking tone, "I'm already taken. I know, you're crushed."

I grimaced. A dance. Ugh. My parent's used to have parties like that all the time. _He _had always kept me company, until…

"I don't do dances. Or parties. Or dresses. At all," I said, tripping over a rock. Emmett reached out to catch me, only to be beat by none other than Jasper.

"Wow, Bella. Again? I know you're falling head-over-heals for me, but I didn't think that meant literally," he joked, winking. I blushed. Emmett growled.

"Whitlock."

"McCarty."

"C'mon, Bells. Let's go to class." Emmett yanked me away from his roommate, storming off towards the main building.

"Stupid, punk-ass, good-for-nothing druggie," he muttered, dragging me behind him. "Anyways, Bella. You _have _to go to the dance. You don't think you can get out of giving me the honor of a dance, do you? No, no. Once Rose is over being mad at you, she can help you get a dress."

"Uh, huh. How about I take a rain check on that dance, and I skip the party?" I asked, grinning hopefully.

"Fine. But you owe me that dance. Hey, Ronald! Turn up that boom box! I need a good dancing song!" A boy with slick, blonde hair nodded at him, turning up the volume.

"What? Emmett, not now! Not in the middle of the courtyard!" I practically shrieked. He grinned mischievously, taking my hands.

"Why not, Bells? Ooh, good song! One of my favorites." A familiar song started playing, and Emmett twirled me around, spinning me back and forth.

"_When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, just remember what your old pal said: Boy, you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me…"_

"Ack! Emmett! I. Don't. DANCE!" I squeaked, concentrating on my feet. I didn't trust them.

"C'mon Bells. It's now, or at the dance."

"Can't it be neither?"

"No."

"PLease?"

"Just come to the dance, Bells."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

He dipped me dangerously low, my head nearly touching the ground.

"Eek! Emmett! Put me down!"

"Come to the dance."

"All right! All right! I give up! I'll go, I'll go! Put me down!"

He chuckled, lowering me gently on the grass. I smacked his leg, glaring at him. But the big teddy-bear just laughed and walked away, practically singing, "See ya later, Bells!" Don't forget to find a date!"

**Hey, sorry for the wait! So, whatdya think? R&R pleez!**

**BTW, if anyone needs FF ideas, I gots plenty!**

**ANna**


	7. Midnight Angel

**I am so sorry this took so long. Um…here's the next chapter? Hehehe…?**

**BTW, go submit a story to my contest. Check the page in with my stories for details.**

I couldn't believe the dance was already here. It felt like only yesterday I had been arguing with Emmett about it. Now I was standing outside the Grand Ballroom, my hand wrapped around Jacob's arm. He smiled at me, and we walked into the giant room. My mouth fell open, and my hand dropped from his arm.

The hall was HUGE. As big as my house back in Washington. Bigger, even. A beautiful chandelier, as big as a car, hung form the ceiling, reflecting light across the room like a disco ball. A long buffet table was pushed against the wall, and the rest of the floor was covered in dancing students, all dressed in extremely nice, likely expensive, clothing. I felt poor being in their presence.

Rosalie was still not talking to me. It had gotten so bad that I had crashed in Anna and Celia's room for the past week. Anna had lent me a dress, and Celia had done my hair, and Nessie had insisted on doing my makeup. The dress was nice, but obviously not Channel or Dolce and Gabbana. She had mentioned something about being vintage, from a local resale shop from her hometown.

I had not seen Angelina or Angelica since the chaos in the courtyard. Nor Alice since the night in the Dump. Emmett came by occasionally, checking on Rosalie. But mainly, I stuck to the people whom I "belonged" with.

I walked into the ballroom, stunned. Jake laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I reacted the same way my first year." He took my arm, leading me to the side of the room where our friends stood.

"Hey, guys," He said, his eyes flashing to Nessie. Edward rolled his eyes at the wistful look on his roommate's face. I blushed, remembering the conversation Jake and I had had a few days previous.

"_And he said I needed a date. This is gonna suck. How am I supposed to find a date?" I whined, slamming down my pencil during Creative Writing. Jake didn't say anything, but his cheeks flushed slightly._

"_Well…" he said. "You could always go with me."_

_I froze. I liked Jacob, but not like _that_. "Uh, well, Jake…I mean…" I stuttered, unsure of what to say._

_He realized what I was thinking. "Oh, no, I mean…Nessie already has a date. And…"_

_I laughed. "You want to make her jealous?" He looked down in embarrassment, nodding. _

"_Well, then, of course I will happy to accompany you to the dance, Mr. Black." He smiled, relieved. I was happy to help my friend, but secretly, I had someone I wanted to make jealous too. _

Of course, we didn't seem to be the only ones trying to make some others jealous. Anna was Matt's date, and the two seemed very uncomfortable. Matt kept eyeing Celia, who looked quite lovely in her purple dress. Anna looked absolutely bored, picking at the ties on her dress. Angela was whispering something to her, and the two girls looked over at a group of boys, giggling.

Edward stood next to Nessie, who was waiting for her date. Ronald. Slick hair boy. Even though she was an outsider, Nessie had every eye on her. It was understandable that she would be asked out. In her flowing green dress and pinned up curls, even Rosalie didn't stand a chance.

Jacob looked like he was going to hurl, so I pulled him out to the dance floor. He muttered, "Thanks." and we awkwardly danced for a few minutes. Suddenly a booming voice rose above the music.

"Hey! You're dancing with _him_!" Emmett came over, mock anger on his face. "Why wont you dance with me?!"

I blushed, looking down. Jacob eyed Emmett curiously. Then, he held out his hand. "Jacob Black."

Emmett returned it, smiling. "Emmett McCarty. Mind if I cut in?" Jake shrugged.

"She's all yours." He grinned wickedly. "Remember what we talked about, Bella. Use protection."

I blushed even harder, and Emmett laughed as Jake walked away. He put one hand on my waist, the other in my hand as we waltzed around the dance floor. Who knew rich kids danced to classical music? I guess it was the school's doing.

"So, cheating on me, I see," Emmett said, winking.

"If I remember right, you said that you were taken. Crushed my heart, you did. But I've moved on." He laughed, spinning me around.

"So, I did." He pulled me close to him chest, our faces nearly touching. I blushed, making him laugh.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I noticed both sides of the ballroom, the punks and the preppies, staring and glaring, whispering behind their hands. It was unnerving.

"Because I'm dancing with you." He waved at the crowd, smiling. They seemed to gasp, appalled.

"But…but they aren't staring at Nessie!" I nearly shrieked, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Because she was Ronald's _escort_. Everyone just thinks he paid her to come." He spun me again, nearly tripping me.

"What?! But-!" He placed a finger on my lips, quieting me. I fell silent, pouting.

"That's how our world works, Bella. I'm sure Nessie knows." He dipped me, nearly touching my head to the ground. I stuck my tongue at him, punching his arm as he raised me back up.

I looked around, noticing all the people around us. Rosie G stood there, in a strapless, hot pink dress, hand on BT's arm. He waved at us, earning a glare from his date. Hailey stood on the other side of the hall, taking a glass of punch from her date. I vaguely recalled his name being Gaspard or something. Alice was spinning around in a short, black halter dress. Jasper was smiling at her, pulling her close to his chest. She spotted me, and waltzed over, pulling her boyfriend with her.

Emmett saw them and frowned. "Well, thank you for the dance m'lady. I must be off to please my lass." He danced off, grabbing Rosalie around the waist. Alice came up, while Jasper glared after his roommate. At the same moment, Edward came up, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey! Edward, this is Alice and Jasper. Alice, Jasper, meet Edward." Jasper shook Edward's hand, and Alice gave him a friendly hug. Both were a little tense, especially when all the eyes on the room turned on them, but seemed willing to talk to Outsiders in public.

"Well, since everyone is staring at us anyways, may I have this dance, Edward?" Alice asked, grabbing his hand. He barely had time to respond as she dragged him out to the center of the floor. I shrugged and held out my hand to Jasper, who lead me after them, giving me a twirl.

"So, enjoying the dance, Bella?" He asked, pulling me back. I shrugged.

"Not a huge fan of parties. Or dresses. Or high heels." He laughed. We fell into a peaceful silence, so I took the time to study his face. His blonde hair drooped into his face, barely covering the dark circles that lined his eyes. His cheekbones stuck dangerously from his face, and the hand that held mine was skeletal.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to come. You get used to these things after a while. The punch is especially good this year. I don't think anyone's spiked it yet, either." I raised an eyebrow, letting that one pass. I turned to look at Edward. He was spinning Alice around, laughing at the little pixie. Ten minutes and they had already become friends.

But something was off. Edward's smile faltered, his green eyes sad. Alice was smiling, but her arms were too thin, her waist too small. There was something wrong with my new friends, something that I had to figure out.

Just then, a well-built, brown-haired boy came up, obviously drunk. "Jacob…" Jasper muttered under his breath. Jacob. This must have been the ass that Genevieve was here with. The poor girl must be hiding by now.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," He slurred, stumbling over to us. Jasper shifter in front of me, flashing a look at Edward. Edward moved over, pulling Alice towards us. She balled her fist, primed for a fight. Emmett saw trouble brewing, and started heading over. Jake pulled Matt away from Anna, who was talking with Angela. The girls looked over nervously, motioning to Celia.

"Don't call her sweet cheeks." Jasper said defensively, glaring at Jacob. He smirked, drunkenly, moving around Jasper to me. Leaning in closely he whispered, "But they are so sweet," and goosed me. I shrieked, and Jasper shoved him away. Edward moved next to us, teeth clenched. Jacob, growing angry, punched Jasper in the face, sending him to the floor. Without a second thought, Alice sprang, tackling Jacob to the ground. All hell broke loose.

Jacob threw Alice across the room, causing Edward and Jasper to attack. Ronald and Mike attacked Emmett, both getting punched in the nose. Jake grabbed Nessie while she was free and pulled her from the room, away from the fight. Matt grabbed Celia in one hand, Anna in the other, running. Angela ran after them, a panicked look on her face.

Rosie G and Hartzie jumped Kara and Sunny, and Nikkolina(Gaspard's twin), Brianna, and some girls named Blaire and Elizabeth cornered Cassie and Delilah.

Everyone took their sides, fighting the others. I got shoved to the ground, my nose smashing against the marble floor. I put my hand to it, feeling something hot and sticky flow down from it. I looked at my hand, my stomach turning at the sight of blood.

_Blood. So much blood. Everywhere, everywhere. Screaming. Screaming. Silence. _

_Death._

The room spun. I couldn't stand it. I ran, shoving through the throng of fighting kids. Teachers were everywhere, trying to restore the peace. I ran out the door, into the chilly night. Sitting on the wall, I cried, unable to help myself. I barely noticed the sound of two soft feet behind me, until Angelina and Angelica appeared in front of me.

"Come with us, Bella." Angelina said, pulling on my hand. I followed, barely noticing where we were going. I eventually found myself in a dorm room, decorated in shades of pink and yellow. Angelina wiped away the blood on my face while Angelica softly prodded my nose.

"Well, it's not broken. Stupid people. Stupid fight. I can't believe this hasn't happened before." She muttered, sitting on the yellow bed next to me. I wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath. Angelina smiled, patting my head.

"There you go! All fresh and pretty! Well, except for your dress…" I stared at the blue fabric, appalled that it was splattered with red.

"Oh, God. Anna's going to murder me." I sighed, unable to think of how I would explain ruining her dress.

"I'm sure she'll understand. It's a bloodbath in there." Angelica said stiffly, picking at the fabric of her strapless yellow dress. I noticed her eyes were yellow, matching the tips of her hair, like her sister.

Angelina sat on the other side of me, her swishy pink dress flying everywhere. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was her sister who spoke first. "So, Bella. You came to the dance with a Scholarship student. You danced with a "Punk". And you hung out with us "preppies" just a little while ago. You really don't get the whole "clique" thing, do you."

I felt myself getting mad. "Well, of course I do! And I think it's ridiculous! Why can't I be friends with all of you?! Why?!?" I realized I was yelling, and closed my mouth quickly, blushing. Instead of shouting back, like I expected, Angelica smiled.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good!" Angelina said, a bubbly smile on her face. "We don't like it either. It's mean."

"And ridiculous." Angelica frowned, studying my face. "You really don't care about the cliques?"

I shook my head. She moved over to the desk, sitting on the edge.

"You're worried." Angelina said, suddenly. I nodded slowly, biting my lip. "Why?"

"Because…I'm worried about my friends." I explained what I had observed about Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They both nodded, understanding.

"That's not uncommon here, Bella. You know, rich, uncaring parents, unlimited access to drugs and booze, constant pressure to be the best. Everyone has problems here. If you ask me, it's the cause for all the clique tension." Angelina said, digging through the desk drawer. Angelina nodded, pink tips swinging.

"Yeah, we just lucked out. Our parents love us, and keep us from the high society life. But most of our friends have issues. It's sad." She pouted, sad eyes staring at the ground.

"Well, that's just wrong. I want to help. I _have_ to help. I won't sit by and let these kids destroy themselves and each other." I stood up, a determined feeling in my gut. Angelina started clapping, and Angelica walked back over, whispering something in her sister's ear. She started clapping louder, and Angelica sat next to me again, gripping something in her fist. She took my hand, placing the object in my palm. I brought it to my face, studying it. It was a necklace, a leather cord with a metal silhouette of an angel dangling from it. On the angel was the quote: _"Midnight is the time for love, above all other lust and fraud." _

"It's beautiful." I held it up to the light, watching as a small blue stone cast a sparkling reflection onto my face.

"And, it's like ours!" Angelina said, pulling out a necklace from her bedside table. Angelica did the same thing, and they both handed them to me.

They were both similar to mine, with different quotes and stones. Angelina's had a pink stone, with the quote, "_The Dawn is the light of a new day, shining brightly for all to see._" and Angelica's had a yellow stone, and "_When the sun goes down, a time called dusk, the quiet thrive, and become the loud."_

"They came in a set of three. We found them in a resale shop, unopened. We've been waiting for our third angel. Now we've found her." They both looked at me, a sparkle in their eye.

"What?" I asked, incredulously. Angelina giggled, and Angelica sighed.

"We want you to join us. Become the Midnight Angel."


End file.
